Hiccup's Story
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: Part of a series. Stoick and Hiccup have another argument, and after sending Hiccup away, Stoick is visited by a girl who wants to show him a future Hiccup. Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon


"YOU NEED TO STOP BEING ALL OF YOU!" yelled Stoick at his eleven year old son, Hiccup.

"I can't stop being myself, I'm doing it to impress you, why can't you see that!" said Hiccup.

Stoick continued as if Hiccup's mouth had not even opened.

"I'M SICK OF THIS! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND I DON'T LET ME EVEN SEE YOU UNTIL I AM READY TOO!" Hiccup glared at his father before running upstairs.

With a great sigh, Stoick fell back onto his favourite chair in time to hear Hiccup slam his door shut with a bang.

"Oh, son what am I going to do with you?" whispered Stoick. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped from his chair to stare at a twenty year old woman with black hair and grey eyes. She wore a simple dress with no shoes.

"Who are you? And I did you end up my house?" asked Stoick.

"My name is Loretta, and I am here to help you" said the girl, with a smile.

"Help me how?" asked Stoick.

"Ask me to show you any time in Hiccup's life, and will get to see it" she said, a glint in her right eye, showing Stoick that she was telling the truth.

"Any time?" asked Stoick, with a glance upstairs.

"Yes."

"Is this witchcraft?" asked Stoick.

"Yes."

"Will it be dangerous?" asked Stoick.

"No. No one will even see you" said Loretta, she held out her left hand.

"I would like to see a time, in the future, where Hiccup is happy" said Stoick, he closed his eyes and grabbed Loretta's hand.

He felt the ground disappear and his feet hang as if he were in thin air, his beard was being pulled in all directions by a wind.

After about ten seconds of this, Stoick landed, Loretta still holding his hand.

"You can open your eyes now" whispered Loretta. Stoick opened his eyes to see Hiccup, an older Hiccup sitting on a cliff, just staring out over the ocean, his feet hanging over the edge.

"How old is he?" asked Stoick, his eyes not leaving Hiccup's form.

"He's fifteen" came the answer. Stoick took a step back when Hiccup made to stand up. What he saw made him gasp.

"What happened to his foot?" whispered Stoick as he saw Hiccup's left foot was now an prosthetic made of wood and metal.

"He lost it saving everyone's life's" said Loretta.

"But he's Hiccup, how can he save everyone?" asked Stoick.

"He did the impossible" answered Loretta, Hiccup started to move away.

"Let's follow him" said Loretta, she pulled Stoick alongside her as they followed Hiccup and he jumped over logs and ducked under low hanging branches.

Hiccup eventually reached the village and what was going on made Stoick's head ache.

There were dragons everywhere, and not only that, but people were riding them.

"When you said he did the impossible, what did you mean?" Stoick asked Loretta.

"He made a friend, look here his friend comes" said Loretta and she pointed to what looked like a dragon's shadows running to Hiccup.

The Dragon tackled Hiccup, they flipped a couple of times, to land at the invisible feet of Stoick and Loretta.

"Toothless, what have I told you about tackling me like that?" Hiccup asked, caught under his Dragon's paw.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup.

"That's right, just keep on doing it" smiled Hiccup and he somehow managed to pull himself out from under Toothless' paw.

"Hiccup! You're late" said Astrid, as she came running towards him with the other teens, Dragons running behind them.

The teens stopped but the Dragons went straight to Hiccup for a scratch.

"He has all the Dragons loyalty, so much that when he's in danger, the Dragons don't wait for their riders and just go for it" whispered Loretta to Stoick.

"He's happy?" Stoick asked. Loretta nodded.

"Keep watching."

Stoick saw himself running towards Hiccup, and sweep him up in a hug.

"Where were you son, you were gone for hours?" he asked his son, who he still held.

"I was only meant to be gone for fifteen minutes, I must've lost track of time, sorry Dad" said Hiccup. Stoick put him down.

"Come on, it's time to hear Mildew's compliments of the day" said Stoick.

"Do I have too?" asked Hiccup. Stoick's answer was to lift Hiccup and carry him on his shoulder.

"Seriously?" he asked as Stoick began to walk to his house, the others following.

"We've gotten closer?" Stoick asked Loretta, as they walked with the group.

"Yes, Hiccup was in a coma for four months after the battle, and you stayed with him for the most of it" said Loretta.

"I've seen enough" smiled Stoick. Loretta looked at him.

"You sure, you don't want to see Hiccup take Mildew down?"

"I'm sure, at least let me have one surprise."

"You realise that you can't change anything or tell anyone right" said Loretta, this time Stoick saw the area disappear and felt his feet hang again.

"I guessed as much, but at least I have hope."

Stoick woke up in his favourite chair, a glance outside told him it had only been fifteen minutes since Loretta took him away.

Was Loretta only a dream?

Or was it real?

Stoick glanced back to the chairs and smiled.

No matter if it were real of not, Stoick started to believe in his son again.

* * *

**This is part of series of one shots where Loretta helps out certain characters from my favourite fandoms. On my profile is a list of fandoms that I have written for in case you wanted to read them. **


End file.
